


Dollar Valentines

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [16]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Dollar Valentine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Zach and Alex get each other for Dollar Valentines.
Relationships: Tony Padilla/Ryan Shaver, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dollar Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last one-shot of this series before the new season so I hope you like it.

Alex sits with Ryan and Tony in the library. They were his peer partners and he usually listened to what they were talking about.

“Did you know Dollar  Valentines are trying out doing same sex options this year? You just tell them on the paper and they’ll match you with other people that marked that option,” Ryan says.

“Looks like your protesting finally worked,” Alex giggles at Tony’s comment. 

“Alex, you going to try and get a guy from this?” Tony turns to  him and asks.

“Probably not. It’s probably going to be a bunch of jocks using it to make fun of gay kids,” Alex says.

“No Alex, you’re trying it. I’m sick of you being lonely,” Ryan says.

“Fine, I’ll try it, but if it sucks, you owe me,” Alex says.

The next day, Alex starts to fill out his Dollar Valentine in his free hour. He marks the same sex option, and goes through the quiz. Stupid questions like what his ideal date was and what he looked for in a person. He will forever hate Ryan for making him do this. He brings his paper up to Sheri’s booth for Dollar Valentines.

“Hey Alex,” She beams at him.

They go through the entire process and he gets exactly what he expected. A bunch of jocks who were looking to make fun of gay kids.

_ Zach Dempsey _

_ Montgomery De La Cruz _

_ Bryce Walker _

_ James Grim _

_ Mark Afton _

Stupid jocks. 

Alex goes through his day as normal, until suddenly he gets a call.

“Hey Alex,” That was Zach’s voice.

“Hey Zach?” Alex answers.

“Umm...so I got you on top of my list for Dollar Valentine and I was uh...wondering if maybe...umm you’d like to go out with me? To like Monet’s or somewhere? I know you like Monet’s, which is why I suggested that one first, but we could to Rosie’s or anything you want-” Zach keeps rambling.

“Zach,” Alex  interrupts .

“Yeah,” Zach says.

“Breathe, I’ll go out with you,” Alex says. Alex wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. All he’d ever known about Zach was that he was a good guy, but he could have also been put up to this by his friends.

“Wait, really? That’s great. Meet at Monet’s tonight?” Zach says.

“Definitely,” Alex says, smiling to himself.

“Okay, cool,” Zach says and hangs up.

Alex is on an absolute high for the rest of the day. Tony sees him in their free hour.

“Get a good match?” He smiles.

“Yeah, definitely,” Alex says, “Don’t tell Ryan, though. He’ll never let me live it down that he was right.” 

“My lips are sealed,” Tony says, smiling.

Later that day, he sits with his parents at dinner.

“Hey, is it okay if I go out for Valentine’s Day, tonight? I got asked out,” Alex asks.

“Of course, bud.  Just be home by midnight,” His dad says, “Your mom and I have late shifts and won’t be home so don’t forget your keys.” 

“Yeah and be safe,” His mom adds, “I’m so happy for you.”

They finish eating and Alex goes upstairs to get ready. He decides on wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, a long pastel pink cardigan and pastel pink converse. He puts on his favorite guitar pick necklace. It had his name engraved in the back and the illustration of a guitar on the front. 

He looks in the mirror and likes the outfit. He looks at  his hair and reminds himself he needs to get his roots dyed again. He couldn’t believe Zach Dempsey asked him out. It was crazy.

Alex grabs his wallet, keys and grabs  his bike. He rides it all the way to Monet’s and he realizes he’s there before Zach. He goes and orders a frozen hot chocolate with 2 shots of espresso. He sees Hannah sitting at their old table alone, checking her phone every now and then. He knew he had a little bit of time before Zach got here so he goes to say hi.

“Hey Hannah,” He says.

“Oh, hey Alex. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, what about you?” He asks.

“I’ve been better,” She says.

“Well, I’m waiting for someone, but I just wanted to say sorry for everything that happened between you and Jess. It was shitty of me to do that,” Alex says.

“Well thanks,” They hear the door open and see Zach walk in.

“Well, there’s my date so I’ll see you later,” Alex says.

Alex walks over to Zach and taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey Alex,” Zach says.

“Hi Zach,” Alex says. They walk to table by the chalkboard wall.

“Thanks for saying yes. I know this seems like it would be a prank for a jock to ask a rebel like you out, but I  genuinely wanted to go out and get to know you and maybe make a connection or something,” Zach says, looking down and blushing.

“You ramble a lot,” Alex giggles. Zach laughs with him.

“That’s a really cool necklace. Do you play?” Zach asks.

“Uh...yeah. I play guitar and bass,” Alex says.

“That’s so cool. I wish I could play something,” Zach says.

“Well maybe if this goes well, I’ll teach you a song or something,” Alex says.

“I’d like that,” Zach says, smiling. Alex smiles back at him before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“ So, what do you like? Besides sports, obviously,” Alex asks.

“Oh...umm...no one ever asks me that. Well, I like marine biology, video games, and  hanging out with my little sister, May,” Zach says.

“That’s actually really cool,” Alex says.

“What about you? You like music, but what are some other things you like?” Zach asks.

“I like reading, writing, and video games,” Alex says. 

“That’s really cool,” Zach says.

“So, marine biology,” Alex says, curiously.

“Umm...yeah, ever since I was  younger, I’ve loved the water and the animals in it so I decided I wanted to be a marine biologist,” Zach says.

“That’s a really sweet way to choose a career, honestly,” Alex says. 

The two just felt so comfortable around each other and ended up talking for hours.

At around 11:00, they decided to head home.

“I had a really nice time,” Alex says.

“Me too. We should do this again,” Zach says, opening the door for Alex. 

“Definitely,” Alex says, grabbing his bike.

“Hey, it’s too cold for you to bike home. Put your bike in the trunk and I’ll give you a ride home,” Alex nods. Zach helps him put his bike in the trunk and then goes to open the passenger door for Alex.

“Thanks,” Alex smiles and Zach smiles back.

“Do you want to play your music?” Zach asks.

“I don’t know. I doubt you’d like it,” Alex says.

“Just play something. It’s fine,” Zach says.

Alex plays ‘ _ Bohemian Rhapsody’  _ by Queen since it’s a song most people know.

“ So, what do you want to do in life?” Zach asks.

“I really want to be a musician of some kind,” Alex says.

“That’s really cool. I better get front row tickets when you make it big, though,” The two boys laugh.

“Of course,” Alex says, a bright smile on his face.


End file.
